Pop's Yellow Butterfly
by emico997
Summary: "I can still hear that scream...It's still lingering, in the air, everywhere, Daddy please help me! Grab my hand!" "I can't, I can't!"
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Yeah, this is my first HTF fanfic. I own nothing.**

**Prepare to be emicoed…**

He was just a few years old.

A slightly moody day.

He couldn't stay away from that rivers edge and I,

I turn my back to count

All the fresh pine trees that surrounded.

I close my eyes, and then heard the water wake up.

And I, I can still hear that scream; It's still lingering, in the air, everywhere.

"Daddy, please save me, grab my hand I can't, I can't!"

I can still see that face, sink beneath the waves. Cubbie please, breath for me, give me time I am here.

Where did you go?

Where'd you go?

Where'd you go?

Where'd you go?

Were the angels that lonely?

Couldn't they suffice for anybody else?

Can't everybody just lie to me?

He's home, he's home. Crying for me now.

Every night on a Monday, I will visit the same spot that I hate.

Yes the place that Cub loved, and now he can taste it, it took him away.

It's been five years since then.

And when it hits September.

I feel like I'm dying again.

No one won't even talk to me, talk to me!

Isn't this pain, guilt enough?

I can't even look out the window, without seeing reflections distorted in the sun.

And I, I can still hear that scream; It's still lingering, in the air, everywhere.

"Daddy, please save me, grab my hand I can't, I can't!"

I can still see that face, sink beneath the waves. Cubbie please, breath for me, give me time I am here.

Where did you go?

Where'd you go?

Where'd you go?

Hey where'd you go?

And the pain hits me like gunshot.

Oh, and I'm heading on the way to the floor, I hear his name and it kills me.

Oh, Bottles up, Bottles up, Bottles up.

And I'm trying my best to hurt me.

Everyone says it's never enough.

A razor to the wrist for each unshed tear,

Cough it up, drink it up, drink it up.

So I had a coma, when I crashed my car in the lake.

I saw your face up there I knew, it was no mistake.

So I went to the doctor. I told him; oh my heart will break, If I couldn't see you. He just, gave me more pills.

But, I saw you up there.

Still floating by the river.

God, you always loved that river.

I bet your heaven looks just like it.

Then I'll like it too, even though it scares me now.

But when I'm with you.

I'll be just fine, I'll be just fine.

We can sit, we can talk about, talk about...Butterflies. Butterflies. Butterflies.

Butterflies.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. This is a story based off the song in the last chapter. I own nothing.**

It was a rainy day that day. Pop didn't even know why he agreed to take Cub to the river in the first place. Of course Cub loved the river. He would just sit there and look at the river for hours. Pop had often wondered what was going through his sons head. Cub wanted to go every day. Even on that rainy day, Cub still wanted to go. So Pop took him.

At first it was cute, watching Cub stare at the river with a carefree smile on his face. The rain had made the river deeper, but Cub still enjoyed it.

Pop was not very patient. He watched Cub for a few moments then lit his pipe. And again. And again.

"Want to go home now Cubbie? I'm getting soaked." Pop asked shivering.

Cub turned to face his father, smiled, and shook his head then turned back around. Pop gave a small sigh then turned his back on his son. Behind the river, there were hundreds of pine trees. Pop could never count them, even if he wanted to. Pop slowly closed his eyes as he felt the raindrops on his face.

Then the worst thing that could happen happened. Pop heard a scream and a splash.

A scream.

Cub's scream echoed around the park, loud and clear. The scream that haunted Pop to this very day. Pop spun around just in time to see his son sink beneath the waves.

"Cub?!"

His son's face emerged from the water.

"Daddy! Save me!"

Pop ran to the water's edge.

"Cub! Grab my hand!" He yelled reaching his arm to his son.

Cub attempted to swim to his father, but the waves pulled him back.

"Sorry daddy. I can't. I can't."

Cub vanished from sight.

Pop jumped into the water and began searching for his son. The waves were very high and deep and pop felt himself go under many times.

"Give me time Cubbie, I am here!"

Pop suddenly saw a flash of brown. Cub.

Pop dragged his son onto the riverbank.

"Come on Cubbie, your safe now. Breathe, breathe for me, Cub, BREATHE!"

Cub wasn't breathing and he never would.

"Why Cub?" Pop thought as he stared at the grave of his son. "Why did my son have to die, why couldn't someone else's kid die. Why my son?" Pop wiped a tear out of his eye.

"Cub was all I had to remind me of my wife. I have no one now."

Pop walked away from the grave and went home.

Every time Pop went home, he half expected to see little Cub sitting there, playing with his toys, when Pop walks in he would smile and run up to him and ask if he could go to… the river.

Every Monday Pop went to the place he hated most, the place that Cub loved, the place that took him away. Pop would place flowers there then leave.

The pain was not any better five years later. Pop would think how old his little son would be.

Pop felt like he was dying all over again. For five years no one had said a word to him, not even looked at him. He wasn't pop anymore, he was a murderer.

Pop stared out of the window in his house. So many memories. He saw Cub playing in the grass, he saw Cub asleep on the hammock, and he saw him and cub together.

Pop believed it was his entire fault. Every day he would walk in his bathroom, pull out a razor and put it to his wrist. When he ran out of space on his wrists, he cut his waist. It never seemed enough.

Pop was driving in his Car at night. Cub was on his mind. It was always on his mind now. He took a wrong turn. He took several wrong turns. Pop soon realised he was heading for the river. He realised what he had to do. He pressed hard on the accelerator and crashed his car into the lake.

Word quickly passed that Pop was in a coma. Everyone began to feel guilty about blaming him for his son's death. They realised if he wakes out of the coma, they will be kind to him.

Pop came out of the coma. He went to Doctor Lumpy and told him that he had seen Cub and his heart would break if he couldn't be with his son. Lumpy had no idea how to help him, so he just gave him some pills.

Some years later, Pop was coping. He had finally become part of Happy Tree Town again and had married a beautiful Panda he met.

He still missed his son. He could remember the last conversation they had. It was about butterflies.

"That's pretty, daddy!" Cub had said as a yellow butterfly landed on a flower next to him.

"Yes cub, it is!" Pop smiled.

The butterfly landed on Cub's nose.

"Look Daddy! He likes me!"

"Yes Cub, everyone likes you because you are a very likable boy."

"Well," Cub said "I like butterflies too. Especially yellow ones. I like yellow butterflies."

He suddenly turned to look at his father.

"Can we go to the river Daddy?"

Pop smiled. "Of course!"

As the bears walked away, the yellow butterfly flew into the air, sailed over a flower field, past the river and vanished from sight behind a cloud.

Yellow butterflies.

**A.N. Review! **


End file.
